imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean,
The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker is the second installment of Fatjohn Adventures. Fatjohn is the only returning main character. This installment marks the first and only appearance of Austin Blizz and the first appearances of Parker Stuart, Sean Williams, and Jett Royle. Cast * John Brimm as Fatjohn * Austin Samalee as Austin Blizz * Kyle Kipperstone as Parker Stuart and Mitch Zinz * Scott Buchanan Gelch as Sean Williams * Rohn Goss as Jett Royle * Annie Hadskins as Judge Ann Thourne and Sheldon Wyte's wife * Jordson Hayes as deep-voiced men on CB radio * David Schoun as Martin Alkarron * Ken Korphack as the bartender in Pallatto, Lohana * John Hyll Pierce as Sheldon Wyte and Kevin Matzlein * Lizzie Trirday as Karla Matzlein * Frouth Barr as Farvin truck stop #379's cashier See Characters from The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker for profiles on the characters. Setting This installment is set in the nation of Dragoonasag in the summer of 2005. The setting includes the Dragoonasag states of Arubio, Lohana, Carlana, Zinrico, Salviana, Almina, Persiana, and Cutra. Summary This installment begins with Fatjohn and Parker meeting in Yatesburgh, Arubio. The two have a brief conversation before they part ways. Fatjohn goes to an office to handle some paperwork, and Parker goes off to his truck. After handling paperwork at the office of Yatesburgh's warehouse, Fatjohn leaves in his 5772 with a load of ice bound for LeDoux, Salviana. While driving south along Dragoonasag Interstate Route 13 with no passenger, Fatjohn receives a phone call from a trucker named Dawson, who tells him that he is driving east on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 east of Prescaderna. Soon after this phone call, Fatjohn makes a stop in Sellersville, Arubio, where he is joined by Austin. Fatjohn and Austin continue the journey south on DI-13 toward Prescaderna. At Prescaderna, they exit DI-13 and then travel east on DI-92. Some time down the road, they end up having to take a detour due to an accident that occurred on the road and caused a traffic jam. They take the detour, and get back on DI-92 about ten miles down the road. After riding for some time, Fatjohn and Austin make a pit stop in Porcuain, Arubio, where Fatjohn goes into a truck stop, believing that he will get some of their "famous chicken strips". An employee tells Fatjohn that they have no chicken strips, and Fatjohn leaves. He and Austin continue east on DI-92. Fatjohn and Austin continue their journey, and cross the state line into Lohana. After riding forty-four more miles down the road, they are forced to make a pit stop in Knuthyn because of another traffic jam. While at the Farvin truck stop there, they meet three truckers named Boyd, Stuart, and Max, who are complaining about the stress that comes with trucking jobs. After traffic clears up on DI-92, Fatjohn and Austin continue down the road. Soon afterwards, a blue car appears behind them. The driver of the car turns out to be Parker, whose passenger is his boss Sean. After riding about twenty miles down the road, the four of them make a pit stop in Pallatto, where they decide to spend some time, since Fatjohn had been given more than enough time to reach his destination. While in Pallatto, they meet a man named Samuel, who works at a Farvin truck stop near Pallatto. After a brief conversation with Samuel, the four travelers enter a bar, but engage in no drinking. Fatjohn tries to listen to a jukebox, but finds that it does not work properly. Soon after this, Fatjohn ends a fight among two men, telling them that violence does not solve anything. It turns out the fight is over who gets to use an ATM machine first. After spending time in Pallatto, Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, and Parker continue east on DI-92, and end up in a third traffic jam in Liberty. After getting out of that traffic jam, the four continue east to Arondello, where they make another pit stop, at another Farvin truck stop. While in the store, Austin comes by a "talking" coffee cup that utters the phrase, "Howdy, y'all! I'm Mr. Coffee Cup! Let's have a drink!" After this pit stop, the four travelers continue east, through the states of Carlana and Zinrico before entering Salviana. They make another pit stop near Vorgettstown, where they find the ingredients list on many of the items to be written in German. After leaving the place, they come across two men named Greucht and Weiss, who seem to be up to no good. The four travelers dodge them and continue their journey east on DI-92, making another stop in eastern Salviana, where they meet a man named Adam Zintzen, whose speech is so slurred that no one understands what he says. After this stop, they continue their journey until they reach LeDoux. After leaving LeDoux, the four travel west toward Rourk, Lohana, a journey that calls for them to travel west on DI-92, south on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11, and west on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98. After leaving Rourk, they head north to Liberty, and Fatjohn and his crew's route of choice is Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61. After leaving Liberty, they start a journey back to LeDoux, until Fatjohn receives a call from his dispatcher Dawson Nicholas stating that a trucker who goes by "Hill Driver" has quit his job and abandoned his trailer along Dragoonasag National Route 72 in southern Zinrico, and Fatjohn instantly agrees to take the trucker's load to its destination of Almino. The route of choice is continue on DI-92 until they reach Lohana State Route 735, go north on that road, then east on DRAG-72 to Aikenville, where they pick up Hill Driver's trailer, then continue east on DRAG-72, then south on Dragoonasag National Route 205, then east on DI-92 (again), then south on DI-11, then finally, east on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 36. Their journey is interrupted near Owen, Persiana, when police falsely accuse Parker of speeding. Parker spends one night in jail, then appears in court before Judge Ann Thourne. After being found innocent by the judge, Parker and company leave and continue their journey, and make a pit stop in Kansas, Persiana to get breakfast. It is in Kansas that they meet Jett Royle, a young man who just so happens to be traveling the country by car. Jett joins Fatjohn and company for their journey to Almino. After taking care of business and spending some spare time in Almino, the crew heads toward LeDoux to get a load and take it to Winston. After accomplishing this task, they get a final load bound for Liberty, then go home. Notes and Trivia * References to the previous installment have been made in this installment. * The first destination in this installment is the same as the only one in the previous installment, and the item being hauled is ice, the same thing that was being hauled in the last installment. * It is in this installment that Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, and Jett's childhood stories are first told. * Among other characters who appear in this installment are Nicholas "Nick" Frazzell (voiced by Ken Korphack), Adam Zintzen (voiced by Cal Hannoul), Luther (voiced by David Schoun), Greenhampton (voiced by Frouth Barr), the police officers in Lohana who catch Parker speeding (voiced by Howard Dainagar and Rohn Goss), and the police in Persiana who falsely accuse Parker of speeding (voiced by Jordson Hayes and John Hyll Pierce). * This is the only time Parker wears a suit; he wears one at his trial. See also * List of Fatjohn Adventures Installments * Quotes from The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker Category: Fatjohn AdventuresCategory: Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker